Droop
Droop has appeared in The Muppets Valentine Show and The Muppet Show. He usually appeared as a very depressed character, although in some episodes of The Muppet Show, he can be an impetuous singer ("Happy Together" in episode 107 and "You've Got a Friend" in episode 119) or lose fiercely his temper (At the Dance in episode 115). An early version of Droop (known as Snivelly) appeared as a Frackle in The Great Santa Claus Switch. Although Jerry Nelson was Droop's primary performer, there were exceptions: he was performed by Jim Henson in episode 115 and Richard Hunt in episode 220. Frank Oz performed him in a pre-''Muppet Show'' guest appearance on The Dick Cavett Show. Droop appeared in the opening sequence to The Jim Henson Hour, puncturing the Griffin's orb that fully begins the opening theme. In one of his final appearances with performer Jerry Nelson, Droop appears at the beginning of The Muppet Christmas Carol, screaming to an old lady, "What about my nose?!" before closing a window on it. The Droop puppet appeared in various roles on Mopatop's Shop, mainly during Mopatop's introduction for the episodes were he appeared behind the little door. Droop appears in 2011's The Muppets, and was interviewed for Scratching the Surface on the Blu-ray release, where he serves as key grip for the film (gripping a literal key). In the latter, Droop was performed by Peter Linz. Filmography * The Great Santa Claus Switch (as Snivelly) * Pure Goldie * The Dick Cavett Show * The Muppets Valentine Show * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence * The Muppet Show **"The Muppet Show Theme" (Seasons 2-5) ** Episode 103: Joel Grey ("Comedy Tonight," "Willkommen") ** Episode 107: Florence Henderson ("Happy Together") ** Episode 114: Sandy Duncan ("Try to Remember") ** Episode 115: Candice Bergen (At the Dance) ** Episode 117: Ben Vereen ("Pure Imagination") ** Episode 119: Vincent Price ("You've Got a Friend") ** Episode 122: Ethel Merman ** Episode 201: Don Knotts (Audience cameo) ** Episode 208: Steve Martin ** Episode 210: George Burns (At the Dance) ** Episode 211: Dom DeLuise ** Episode 212: Bernadette Peters ("Just One Person") ** Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan (At the Dance) ** Episode 220: Petula Clark (At the Dance, "Tomorrow") ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 312: James Coco ("Short People") ** Episode 316: Danny Kaye ** Episode 317: Spike Milligan ** Episode 414: Liza Minnelli ** Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal ** Episode 515: Carol Burnett * The Muppet Movie (the "Rainbow Connection" finale only) * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Wedding Finale only) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Jim Henson Hour pitch tape * The Jim Henson Hour * The Cosby Show * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Treasure Island * Mopatop's Shop * The Muppets (film) * Muppets Most Wanted * Warburtons commercial *''The Muppets'' (series) **"Because... Love" Mopatop's Shop Image:Ablemable.jpg| "Thingamajig" Brian Herring Image:Nincompoop.jpg| "Wrong Ringer" Nigel Plaskitt Image:Mopatop-zeke.jpg| "Singa Songa" Image:Ziggityzest.jpg| "A Secret" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Monsters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:The Muppets Characters Category:The Muppets (2015) Characters